Running Out Of Time (ROTG)
by XHetalianHeroX
Summary: What happens when the Guardians meet a child they haven't encountered before? Amy Michaels, turning ten years old, has been diagnosed with lung cancer that is slowly killing her. With her time running out, she meets some unusual guardians. Can these guardians help her though this when there's no time left? This is Amy's story. (( I DON'T OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS! ))
1. Chapter 1

**Description: What happens when the Guardians of Hope and Wonder and Light meet someone new. A little ten year old with not much to live find herself in the mix between the Guardians and the Nightmare King's war. How will her point of life affect their war. FIND OUT! DON'T OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS! (DISCLAIMER, I am not good at writing but hey, I'm going to give it a shot right?)**

**Chapter 1: Man In The Moon**

In the bedrooms of a Children's Hospital, a little girl was sitting up on her twin sized bed with a leather journal in her hand writing as she listened to the roaring of the wind outside her window. Little Amy Michaels, the name the hospital gave her when she was just a baby, wore her white and black pajamas, it was the middle of the night and no dreams or nightmares were coming to her tonight. The only thing that was keeping her up was the beams of the Moon's light that shined from her window. It only seemed to be shinning on her as she continued to draw in her little journal. She was drawing a picture of herself. It was a picture of her as an adult. She had a business suit on and her hair was longer than her legs. She giggled a bit before the giggling stopped. She wondered how she would look as an adult. Her doctor explained to her when she was little that she wasn't going to make it to the age of ten. How do you explain that to a little six year old. She was diagnosed with the Cancer when she was five years old. She didn't understand it at first, she just thought it was a little monster trapped within her but as she grew up, she understood completely. Her body was collapsing, she was dying. She stopped her drawing and looked up at the Moon. 'He looks bigger today', Amy told herself as she closed the strap on her journal and slowly got to her feet. The cold floor made her feet tingle as she struggled to undo the tangled her IVs have made. Once they were perfect, she approached her long wide open window and leaned against the corner. She stared up at the Moon in amazement. "If no one is protecting me here, at least I know you're watching over me~" She giggled to herself. Was she really talking to the Moon right now? Was she going crazy finally? She shook that thought out of her mind and just continued to stare at the Moon.

Amy remembered a story her teacher taught her one day in class one hot Summer afternoon. Since this hospital was so big, she was able to get tutored by a real teacher although she wanted to go to school . She told the story about the Man In The Moon. "Oh~! Tell it to me please~!" Amy jumped up with joy and excitement as she watched her teacher, Mrs. C, pick up the book and sit next to her. "Calm down Amy, I am going to read it to you. The Man in the Moon. The Man in the Moon was once a lonely farmer who wanted to be the most famous man in the world. Every night he would dream of himself in a white suit, surrounded by hundreds of celebrates but there was just one problem. He didn't have any talents expect growing his carrots and tomatoes. One day, the lonely farmer jumped out of his bed and shouted "I'll be the first man to go to the Moon!" He had a crazy idea. The next day, he bought a million ladders and began to glue the ends of the stairs together. Once he was finish, he had the world's largest ladder. The ladders weighted a hundred pounds but that didn't stop the lonely desperate farmer. One night, he called a bunch of new people and photographers to come and watch him. When they arrived and the full Moon was in perfect position, the farmer lifted the ladders and tried desperately to get it up on the Moon but it didn't work. Not the second time and not the third time. The men laughed at how ridiculous that idea was and left. The farmer was once again alone. He stood up straight in the middle of his fields and tried again. He didn't need anyone, he knew he needed to do this. He continued to desperately move the ladder on the Moon. After several times of trying, he heard a bump. That bump was the ladders against the Moon. He did it. The farmer grabbed his favorite dirty rag and tied it up to his right wrist. He said farewell to his farm and started climbing up the stairs." The teacher paused to take a breath, which only made Amy groan a bit in complain. Then the teacher continue, "When the News people and photographers arrived the next morning to continue laughing at the farmer, they discovered he was gone. All that was left of the farmer was his straw hat and the longest ladder in the world. They all looked up to the sky and said all at once, 'He did it'. Some say if you still look up at the Moon, you can heard the laughter of the same farmer up in the Moon."

Amy sighed to herself and leaned her head against the window "That's impossible. How is he even breathing up there without air." Suddenly, a gush of Wind made it's way into the Window. Amy backed up slightly as she shivered, "C-cold-!" The Wind seemed to be circling around her, her entire body was shivering. She shuts her eyes in fear and expected the worst. She thought that it was God finally taking her to Heaven. What she heard made her big brown eyes widened in shock. Laughter. She heard laughter. She looked around at the other children sleeping in the large room. No one was awake and no one was laughing. She smiles a bit listening to the laughter when she felt a soft hand on her back. She quickly turned around to find a tall man standing there. He wore a white suit with black shoes and a black shirt. His hair was white as snow and glittered like stars. It was spiked up with the tips black as night. She froze in place and hugged her little toy rabbit close to her. He has this sort of smile on his pale face that made her at ease. He knelled down on one knee and offered his hand "Hello..." His voice sounded like echos to her but were deep as the ocean. She extended her little hand to his and watched as he kissed her hand, making her giggle "Hi~ Are you... the farmer?" This question made the stranger tilt his head to the side. Suddenly his shoulders moved up and down in laughter as he pulled up his sleeve and made Amy gasp in shock. Right there on his right wrist held the tied up rag with dirt still on it. Just like the story. The tall man extended a hand to her and gently pets her blond hair, making her smile.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself back on her bed and the sun shining from the window. She slowly sat up on her bed and looked out the window with a smile "I have a guardian~" She quickly grabbed her journal and began writing about her experience last night. Was that an Angel she had just seen to insure her that everything was going to be ok? Her thought wandered around in her journal as she filled up at least five pages about the stranger and titled it "Man in the Moon". What she didn't know was that outside her closed window, a winter spirit chuckled with excitement as she wrote in the journal "Cute kid~" Was all the winter spirit said before he jumped off the edge of the window counter and lets the wind take him back to his lake outside of Burgess.

**(( CHAPTER TWO, JACK FROST~! ))**


	2. UPDATE

**HEY GUYS!**

**sorry it's been SO SO SO long! you all probably forgot about me and i'm sorry i never finished. life has been shit at the moment but it's calmed down and i am getting back into ROTG so i'm going to try and continue these 3 be patient with me and leave in the reviews what you'd like to see :3**

LOVE XHetalianHeroX 3


End file.
